guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Assassin Asuran armor
reskinned imperial 15k...— ~Soqed Hozi~ 10:03, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :What EotN armor is not reskinned? What monsters (save Destroyers) are not reskinned? Isn't the bear reskinned? And the Mountain Eagle, Rainbow Phoenix, whatnot... Heck, even Dwarven Axe has a reskin (and a screw over) --84.24.206.123 10:06, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::Proof that anet is too fucking lazy to think up new armors....btw i lol'd about the Dwarven axes ;) Cardsharp 12:37, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :::Reskinned or Not, I love my Asuran Sin armor... way better than any other type. Does suck seeing alot of reskins that are basically almost the same as others. But this armor is quite different than imperial i think. (ReZDoGG2) ::::This is a re-skin of imperial no-doubt, but it looks better than imperial. Actually kinda shows the technological side of the Asurans with the chrome feeling to it. Might actually consider getting this armor for my sin. Icy Hot Ben 20:36, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::::: This looks very similar to imperial, but there are some differences if you take a good look--Kalas Silvern 02:24, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :::::: Best. Sin. Armour. Ever.--203.129.54.96 05:59, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::: Of course it isn't an exact copy of imperial, but it still is a reskin of Imperial. They probably have all the designers working on GW2. They should've made imperial like this the first time around. Icy Hot Ben 13:48, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Definately cool armor. I'd slap some dwarven boots to go with it though.71.154.13.89 17:00, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::The eagle, the raven, and the phoenix aren't reskins, they're just using the same basic model as the old phoenix. Also, I'm pretty sure most, if not all, of the Norn armor is new.Hyper Cutter 18:51, 13 September 2007 (CDT) Best assassin armor so far, peroid! --Soulflame 09:38, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :Personally, I think it fails completely --The Gates Assassin 13:43, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::The armor would be nice if it weren't for the female Leggings. What's up with that BIG HOLE in the middle?? It's like she's asking to get raped >.< — Poki#3 , 00:03, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::Yeah, it's the same problem as the Elite Imperial, which I otherwise liked. My assassin is not a hooker. I don't have a problem with revealing armors in general, but the crotch hole is just weird. -- bcstingg (talk • ) 10:47, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Are the two sets both dyed white, or is this the normal colour for the armor. If so, where are the colourable areas? ::::Not sure, but give me a few minutes and I can fix the female armor page. Just gotta take all the screen and crop them to make the formatting correct. Gandorf 18:56, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Alright, updated the female version of the armor so you can tell the dyable areas. Gandorf 19:21, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::Imperial is better. This is imiatation. --Lann 07:47, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Ok, American Football springs to mind. -Lt Death 22:08, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Retarded I'm wiki retarded, someone fix my picture at the bottom.